James Brokenshire Keynote Election Speech - Alaric Bryland House Address
** The track Happy Days Are Here Again is played before and after the speech ** "If I told you of a fictitious world named 'Jingo Jingo Land', where taxes were so high, the middle class was practically destroyed, where war has caused it to fall into economic depression, where children dream of going to school and not for a good life, where parents struggle to provide the basic of needs for their child, where the politicians are all the same with a different facade and where progress has not occurred for at least 20 years, what would your reaction be? Horrified, I'd imagine. Now, what if I tell you I am talking about our very own Empire, Falleentium. Because I am. For what I speak of is the forgotten Empire. It is about time we, the people of Falleentium, change things and return to normalcy: progress, growth and prosperity. '' ''What can the Conservatives offer? How can we save the economy? Cutting taxes for it is you, the taxpayer, who know how to best spend your money. The taxpayer does not exist to fund the Government. The untold amount of regulation is going to be cut out of your life and your businesses. We're going to unleash Falleen energy. We're going to cut down Government Spending to the lowest you've ever seen it and we're going to bring inflation down to a sensible, reasonable level. '' ''How, you may ask, will we get our steal workers and miners back into work? How can we get Falleen jobs back in Falleentium? How can we live a better life? How can we live a life outside Government Control? The answer, my friends, is this. You may have lost everything you had. But I guarantee there's one thing you have not lost. The one thing that will not cost you a Fall and is promised to you by law under the Four. The right to vote. You may be Fall-less, but you can still vote. You may be homeless, but you can still vote. You may be unemployed, but you can still vote. You may be in the worst circumstances than ever before, but you can still vote. You may have lost hope and dreams, but you can still vote. On voting day, everything is equalised. Your vote means just as much as the person beside you, the person next door to you, the person in the next street to you and the person above you. There are more former-middle class than there is millionaire, and that means something. That means something extraordinary. That means they can use their vote this election to bring a return to normalcy and, with it, Happy Days. Go out, go out and use that vote, because it's all you've got. It's all we've got. We don't need heroes and I'm not going to play the hero. We need sound policies which put Falleentium first and bring about normalcy with peace, security and hope. I offer that, the Conservatives pledge that. Vote with your heart, vote in faith and vote in unity." Category:The Imperial Constitution